


Overstimulated

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [26]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Coffee, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Lester cares, Overstimulated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone can drink coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overstimulated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “caffeine” prompt at primeval100.

Jess' fingers shook as she tried to communicate with one of the ARC teams - but she kept pressing the wrong buttons and there wasn’t time for mistakes, lives were in danger and...

...she reached over for another cup of coffee just as Lester move it out of her reach.

“I need that,” Jess said.

“No, you don't,” Lester told her. “You're brilliant without stimulants. No need to overload your brain.”

Jess wanted to object, but she knew that any kind of praise from Lester was worth savouring, so she simply nodded, and got back to work.


End file.
